


The Mission Continues

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coulson!Lives, Fanboy!Coulson is the best, Gen, Ghosts, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury was telling the truth, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission Continues

**Author's Note:**

> For a contest on Tumblr for CoulsonLives.

“So Fury was telling the truth for once?” Tony looked around the room at the gathered Avengers. The entire team, minus Thor who was still in Asgard after leaving them a month ago after the invasion, sat in the room and stared at the two agents. 

Sitwell adjusted his glasses as Maria met Tony’s look. “It seems like he was. Agent Coulson really was killed. He is just no longer gone.”

The room fell silent again as everyone took in the information. “Can we see him?” Steve was the one to finally ask.

Nodding, Sitwell grabbed the file he had placed down on the round table. “He is stable enough to have visitors although he may flicker in and out of sight at first due to any overwhelming emotions. He had tried to explain how his stability is emotionally based.”

Falling behind the two agents, the Avengers were led to the underbelly of the Hovercarrier where they met Agent Coulson, the friendly ghost. “Hello,” he greeted at seeing the team.

“Agent Coulson, I think I speak for everyone when I say it’s great to see you again, sir.” Natasha smiled as she looked him over. He smiled back.

“It’s nice seeing all of you again too. I’m especially glad to see that you’re no longer compromised, Barton.” Phil acknowledged.

“You and me both, sir, although I was pretty pissed off to learn that you had gone and gotten yourself killed while I was under.” Clint frowned.

“You never should have gone up against Loki by yourself, Phil.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “Although for a dead guy you are looking pretty good, almost like you lost some weight. I can practically see right through you. Oh wait, I can because you went and got yourself killed by a psychotic demi-god while trying to--”

“What Tony means,” Steve interrupted with a warning glare in Tony’s direction, “is that we’d like to thank you for your help against Loki, Agent Coulson.” Steve smiled. “I’d shake your hand in gratitude if you were able.”

Phil’s image disappeared. “Great, you scared him off, Cap.” Tony complained. 

“I think the idea of touching Captain America overwhelmed him.” Natasha smirked. 

“Sitwell did warn us about this.” Clint agreed. “I wouldn’t be too surprised if he’d be back and, oh that’s cool.” Coulson’s outline appeared in the room and his form slowly took form until he was the translucent apparition that he had been before.

“Sorry about that,” Phil apologized.

“I think I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Steve offered.

Phil shook his head. “No, Captain, there’s nothing for you to apologize for. But I am still able to feel and move items around. If I concentrate hard enough I am able to become solid for a few brief moments. Director Fury has had a team dedicated to working with me on holding my form into a solid body again. I can go for over two minutes now.” Phil informed calmly. “Once I’m able to hold five minutes I will be a consultant again although Sitwell will remain as the Avengers liaison until I can hold form for over an hour.”

“Do they really think that’s possible?” Bruce asked. “I’m uncertain with these types of occurrences but is SHIELD really going to hire a ghost agent to work alongside the living ones?”

“My condition doesn’t deter me from being able to assist SHIELD in whatever way I’m able.” Phil informed. “My abilities might actually become helpful in the future if I’m able to train myself well enough.”

“Who’s helping with this? One of those dial up psychics?” Tony questioned mockingly. “I don’t really know what kind of experts SHIELD found to help you out. You should really just come back to the tower and I’ll have Jarvis scan you to figure out how your molecule structure is working to appear and disappear.”

“Director Fury has been in contact with Professor Xavier about my condition. I’m apparently not that different than new mutants that need to learn how to control their bodies’ adaptations.” Phil explained calmly.

“So why are you a ghost and not just, you know, dead?” Clint asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you again, boss, but aren’t you missing out on the afterworld? Or is there some sort of unfinished business you need to take care of and then one day you’re just going to be good to rest in peace and it’ll be the end of you for real?”

“We have speculated that it has something to do with Loki’s scepter. Although I would argue that it could also be caused by the unfinished business I have here.” Phil agreed with a smile. 

“Is it because you didn’t get to say goodbye to your cellist?” Tony asked.

Phil’s smile widened. “I think that might have something to do with it. But I also believe that I’m still needed here and that’s why I’m a spirit.”

“So when you’re no longer needed you’ll leave?” Steve frowned.

“That’s not gonna happen.” Clint grinned. “Phil practically makes sure that things get done here at SHIELD.” He met Phil’s smile. “You’ll always be needed.”

“Then I guess I’m going to be around for awhile.” Phil folded his arms behind his back.

“It’s good to have you back on the team, Agent Coulson.” Steve smiled warmly.

“It’s good to be back, Captain.” Phil looked around the room at the two master assasins, the scientist with a wrathful alter ego, the man with a machine for a heart, and the super soldier he idolized as a child. He thought a ghost would fit in rather well. It was right where he was meant to be.


End file.
